Al Mujhareed
"Before you stands I, Al Mujhareed, the Djinn of Deserts. Your indiscretion has summoned me, not to grant you wishes, but to grant you trouble." Al Mujhareed '''(''pronunciation: al moja-red, ''also can be written as al Mujhareed'.) is a ''marid, an unruly and rebellious type of djinn with a great knowledge of magic. However, in Al Mujhareed's case, he is a rather gentle, humble and wise djinn, helping travelers who were lost in the Djeuva-Natha deserts, and having assisted numerous monarchs and other important figures in his past. Despite his gentle disposition and preference for absence of violence, Al Mujhareed has been able to prove himself an extremely powerful and invulnerable enemy to those who trialled him. He has been mentioned in Navagarian history, being responsible for the defeats of some well-known or feared beings, especially Mujhareed's own nemesis, Clarthitkh, as well as the titan Hakv'erren. Biography "Never will I, for other worlds, nettle in your affairs; lest they disturb the natural order of uniformity. Fetch this in mind, for once I smell the reek of chaos and naught of which you cause, you shall face the sanction." Prior to the arrival of the Plotecoenian Era, Al Mujhareed was already a widely known and respected figure by the communities of Dihan, Ovha Rel as well as many other little ancient tribes. Al Mujhareed often helped lost travelers when he could hear their pleas, although he mostly makes no attempt to end nearby wars, with the exception of two historical battles. Al Mujhareed is said to live in the remote center of Otho Desert, wherein if one progresses to this area, xe would witness the landscape slowly turn more peaceful and quiet. Areas before this center have many larger sand dunes, thus creating a more difficult path to take. Hostile desert creatures will also become harmless in these surrounding areas, attributing to nearby tribes' beliefs that the djinn had the ability to pacify creatures, or simply that even such creatures respected him. The Kha once venerated him as a god of deserts and as a result, often gave gifts and tribute sacrifices to honor him. However, Al Mujhareed himself advised the Kha and all the other tribes to halt this paganistic behavior, especially the sacrifices, as he told them afterwards that there only was one being they all should honor instead, referring to the Creator. Al Mujhareed's exact origins are unknown, as it is uncertain how he was brought into being or lived before the Plotecoenian Era. However, it can be assumed that he came into being just like any other djinn, as he mentions at one point that he knows no other parent of his other than the "wind and a light". During the Plotecoenian Era Historical textbooks mentioning Al Mujhareed appeared only around halfway in the Plotecoenian Era, circa 15342-16923. Since the release of the Mojave Region from the Serranym Empire, many notable figures who visited the region came back to their homelands writing about a mysterious, supernatural being often spoken about by the natives, mostly the Kha tribes. It is obvious, however, that Al Mujhareed existed even earlier than he was mentioned. Some historians have argued over whether these so-called "textbooks with first mentions of Al Mujhareed" were really the first books to mention or refer to Al Mujhareed. However, this has been resolved in the next era, 12,000 years after the Plotecoenian Era. Al Mujhareed's contributions to this era are unknown, aside from a rumor that he had assisted in the revolution against the Serranym Empire. However, there is little evidence. Even Al Mujhareed himself states that he doesn't remember fighting "funny foreigners armed with toxin-tipped spears." In one of Sir Lethius' textbooks, he expresses his opinions and sympathy to the people of the Mojave region, after his return from Dihan: "The Mojave people were not savages, as the Serrans had wrongly described so. They rejoice in freedom as the shadow of centuries of colonization had dissipated, marking once again their return as an independent whole. Their compelling happiness carved a smile on my stern face, and I, myself, even enjoyed their company during my beginning days in Djeuva-Natha. It softens my heart a millionfold whenever I hear their joyful voices. The Serrans have been irresponsible, having laid an unscrupulous rule over the land of the peaceful Mojave people, and it is timely of their freedom from King Lieuo's rule..." The following paragraph is then his acknowledgment about the supernatural being talked about by the natives. He makes a brief, or rather long description of the djinn as he has heard from the Kha: "However, it then has came to my attention about a subject of matter often spoken about by the Ovha Rel residents. I hear its name, nearly everywhere, every time I am in company of Mojave people. A supernatural being intangible or not by will, and has been known throughout their culture as assisting the nearby communities in their time of need. Descriptions of accounts make this being somehow like a genie, but I am determined to know better. Everyone speaks of it, even the wise shamans, and it has bothered me long enough to know about this being. They say his name is al Mujhareed. An odd enough name for us Middle Landers. He is said to live in the heart of the Otho Desert, where there half-buried in the sand lies a lamp. In the manner of that of summoning a genie, al Mujhareed is said to appear before you with a great size, and lower half being of pure smoke. He is said to assist you whenever you are lost, and is angered whenever he senses chaos. By this, al Mujhareed is definitely a benevolent being, and poses no threat to the world. But where exactly he dwells in the center is unknown, and it is far too perilous to venture there, so I may never meet this so-called Djinn of Deserts, in person." Sir Lethius indeed never met Al Mujhareed, as he was slain in the Battle of the Wallows two centuries later. During the Azherkh'yan Era Al Mujhareed appears more active in this era, as this was when he began battling notorious figures and monsters. This era also saw the rise of the discoveries of many ancient Kha inscriptions mentioning Al Mujhareed. According to radiocarbon, these inscriptions were over 35,000-60,000 years old, thus putting an end to the debate earlier mentioned. However, once again, it is probable that Al Mujhareed fought monsters earlier in his time. Against the Dark Pantheon The Dark Pantheon was said to have faced off against Al Mujhareed in 17233, during the dark lord's failed invasion of the K'harabite Kingdom. According to some of the Dark Pantheon's warriors, who happened to vividly witness the battle between the lord and the djinn, their battle was said to be an intense one. The Dark Pantheon, during his 98th day in the outskirts of Mojave region, was busily fortifying his undead army. Earlier, he had ordered two of his best warriors, Drakeleth and Orzan, to scout an uninhabited portion of the region which happened to be the Ortho Desert, with the Pantheon's plan of utilizing the desert into one of his camps, to strengthen further his army and to speed the process of training. Drakeleth and Orzan were to return two days later to report. However, later that night, the duo returned, heavily damaged. When an enraged Dark Pantheon questioned about what did such a horrifying attack on his two best warriors, Orzan replies about a being, made of both fire and smoke. This intrigues the Dark Pantheon and causes him to believe that the land was guarded by an ancient entity. The Pantheon plans to face the being, unfazed by its description. Despite some doubtful remarks from the army, the Dark Pantheon shakes them off and proceeds to travel to the djinn's lair, where he fought a great battle with Al Mujhareed. Purportedly, after his defeat, the Dark Pantheon left the Mojave Region with his army, secretly leaving a last resort, in which he planted the Seeds of Darkness into the sands of the desert, which will all sprout on an indefinite time. Appearance "Like me, Al Mujhareed has a malevolent aspect. But like me, his will has better intentions." - Dark Blade Al Mujhareed has the appearance of a large djinn with a muscular body, while his lower half is then a mere trail of smoke originating from his lamp. He has two large horns on his head, and wears an ancient Morti bracelet on his right arm. He has a fiery complexion of red-orange, as is the cloudsweeps which he uses to attack small enemies. Al Mujhareed also has a slightly aged face despite his body, with faint red eyes. All these gives him the impression of a malevolent genie-demon hybrid. Personality "Yes. You have summoned me from my lamp, with a question in mind." "Why yeeesss, mister Ali Jim! I am Dead Mouth of-''" "''Lattervurn, yes. But I am Al Mujhareed, dementor." "Oh, yeah. Sorry. So, uh, about the question...." -coughs-'' "''Hmm..." "Why am I the prettiest dementor in the whole world of Navagar?" ''-shines eyes-'' "Because you are egotistic. Goodbye." ''-shrinks in size as he returns to the lamp clutched by a visibly shocked Dead Mouth-'' - The conversation between Dead Mouth and Al Mujhareed, who is irritated being disturbed by a nonsensical question. --- Al Mujhareed maintains a calm, gentle composure, to remind anyone who visits that he is indeed harmless, albeit his appearance brings him a sense of enigmatic wonder. Al Mujhareed disproves strongly of wars and conflicts, as he states one time that he had helped the Kha avoid a future misery when the tribes had a territorial conflict with the Almazards. Despite this, he will sometimes willingly intervene in a war to end it, or attack anyone who intends to invade or battle. He can be slightly threatening at times, occasionally warning a visitor (especially someone notorious for something.) that once they commit crime, he will knock them down in an instant, having grown tired of "deaf people". He is always serious when helping or answering one's questions, and often makes his replies seem encouraging or hopeful. If the reply brings bad news, he tends to pause in-between words with a grimaced expression. He cares often for persons who happen to be his frequent visitors, and as a result, he is a source of help and information in the Mojave region. He later becomes a Sage because of his desire to answer questions. Because of his friendship with the natives, Al Mujhareed has developed a fondness for the Mojave region and deeply cares for it, often lamenting the chances he wasted in helping the Mojave people in times of distress, as shown when he hung his head in grief and shame after nearly all of the region were devastated by Lord Anathemous. Al Mujhareed generally has an ambivalent view of technology and the visitation of otherworldly, galactic beings. According to him, while technology is of course, neutral and intended to be of help, chances are, it could be used to turn against life (e.g. creating nuclear bombs, weapons, biomass.), and also stresses the environmental impact it could have, although he only refers to the deserts. His opinion is that, technology, despite all its exciting eases, can ultimately be utilized to contradict its supposed purpose. Whilst magic is controlled by benign, powerful supernatural beings who clearly see the line between right and wrong, technology is handled by mere mortals, and those mortals may either be reckless in using technology, or even attempt to dominate Navagar with it. His opinion on the visitation of alien beings is slightly more positive, but still cautious, as even the seemingly friendliest alien race may dominate or unleash extinction with their technology or alien abilities. In spite of these positive traits, Al Mujhareed has a short temper when it comes to folly. He tends to get very exasperated when he is unwittingly giving(or rather, wasting) time to irrelevant things. When asked a nonsensical question, Al Mujhareed will often leave a sarcastic reply, before he instantly retreats to his lamp, as in the case of Dead Mouth and Pie Cakes. Despite these, he never harms anyone who does so, staying strong to his will. He even shares a similar motto with Mr. Krabs, when the latter still had the Krusty Towers: "We shall never deny a guest even the most ridiculous request." Powers, Abiliies and SkillsCategory:Djinn, Good-willed, Supernatural, Sage Al Mujhareed is a quite powerful opponent when engaged in battle. His skills and abilities acquired from his origins as a marid djinn type, coupled with his deep knowledge about battle and fighting tactics, has allowed him to emerge a being worthy of being a Sage. And once he became a Sage, his powers greatly amplified and he was granted few but new abilities. * Supermortal Strength: 'Naturally, Al Mujhareed had a physical strength vastly surpassing that of nearly any other race, as he was able to knock the Queen Gravoid with just two hits of his fists. When he became a Sage, his strength was nearly limitless, opposing that of the strongest Titan, Hakv'erren. To what amount of weight he can press is unknown, however, but because he is supernatural, it is certain he can lift or hit through anything lower than an insanely large object such as a World Ripper. * '''Density Alteration: '''Al Mujhareed has the capability of changing his own density at will. This is shown many instances in the stories as he was able to be intangible as thin air, or even as durable as an ultratanium. This ability is present in all djinns, because a djinn, while normally incorporeal, can interact with physical beings, and can be interacted likewise (e.g. hitting a djinn's head with a stone to catch his attention.) However, the added ability to alter durability is exclusive only to Al Mujhareed, as he is a Sage. * '''Flight: '''Apparently, every ''marid has the ability to fly, although they appear more like they float due to their lack of any visible organ or external feature required to function flight. * 'Size Alteration: '''Al Mujhareed has shown his size-changing ability on many instances. He often shrinks to fit and enter his lamp, but what would appear a harmless and laughable djinn would soon end up a supernatural gas giant, often reaching 40 meters. His ability to grow larger in size is an added ability, and the largest Al Mujhareed has ever achieved was a size twice that of Navagar itself, in order to combat Megaddon during the events of ''A World no longer than a Whisper. * '''Fire Manipulation: Al Mujhareed is a 4th class pyromancer. He has been capable of creating fire out of nothing, and is able to control any fire but netherfire and black fire, as these are evil sources. He can shift the fires into anything he desires, such as a fist, a spike, or even his own face. During catastrophic events, a hurricane with a hellish-orange tint hovers around the entire Ortho Desert, and its eye can only be found in Al Mujhareed's dwelling, where he will be seen raising his right hand and staring at the hurricane's eye, indicating he controls it. He can also create huge walls of fire that can reach over 90 meters, and swirl them around an area if he wishes, creating an even lethal defense. Al Mujhareed can even sustain fire in outer space. * 'Magickry: '''Through millennia of training and knowledge-seeking, Al Mujhareed has fully mastered, but one magic; fire magickry. He is able to summon an orange cloud(which is actually sort of a portal.) through which will rain a variety of objects, from burning arrows to even meteors. He can also call Fire Imps from the same cloud. The rest of his potential are unknown, as he has displayed only these given examples so far. * '''Teleportation: '''Al Mujhareed can teleport great distances, even across the planet. It is clear his teleportation requires no mana, as he mentions one time that as a child, he used to teleport everywhere in the djinn homeland for hours until he drops. Al Mujhareed teleportation is not automatic. He is at first, made concealed by a fog of fire, and leaves a ring of fire around his former spot as he is teleported to another place, where he will appear first as a huge fog of fire, with everything becoming hell orange for seconds before Al Mujhareed grows into his normal size, rising above the fog and thus creating a dramatic entrance. * '''Supermortal Speed: '''Though this does not imply that Al Mujhareed is able to cover great distances with extreme speed, he is able to perform, quick, unexpected bursts of speed to dodge or attack his opponents, taking them by surprise often and dealing a great damage because he always tends to punch them after his speed burst. * '''Trilingual: '''The djinn can speak chiefly Latin, Khra, and the alien language, Sh'a. If spoken to with a different language, he will often ask in English. If all his attempts to communicate are failed, he will retreat into his lamp, leaving behind a handful of golde. * '''Wish Confirmation: '''A natural ability of ''marid, Al Mujhareed is able to grant one wishes, and also sees a person's secret desire, enabling him to tell innocent from evil. He can only grant three wishes a day; if met with a fourth wish, he will threateningly puff smoke out of his eyes.